Serendipity
by Elementalcrystals
Summary: Matthew always had problems trying to become a great author. It was a mere coincidence or a stroke of luck that the answer to his problems would happen to meet him in his favorite cafe shop. Thailand x Canada, CRACK pairing, Human AU, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

So I've been using this app called Prompts, which is helping me practicing my writing. This story will mostly something I work on in my freetime which means the chapters are going to be rather short unlike Secrets which is what I'm trying to work on when I get the chance. This also means that it'll be unbeta-read so I apologize in advance for grammar issues.

Anyways, as I always I hope you enjoy the story and please review, I would love to hear any feedback from the readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I have used and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a small cafe that Matthew had entered. Located on the northern edge of the city, he always enjoyed the peace and quiet of the place. The aroma of the coffee, noises of small talk and the machine grinding away at the beans. All were music to his ears.

He smiled softly as he got his coffee and breakfast sandwich in his hands. With long strides, he walked towards his usual spot in the corner of the cafe. It had two armchairs with a small coffee table in between. He always loved this spot. It gave him comfort as not a lot of people would be in this side. It was also quieter even when the cafe became packed later in the morning.

Once everything was set down Matthew looked around at the small amount of people that were occupying the room with him. He watched for a bit before pulling out his laptop and started typing away idly. The Canadian's eyes bored into the screen as he worked on his next scene of his story.

Matthew was a small time writer. He only had a few of his stories published, but none have been best sellers. As always his publisher said to relate it back to the audience, draw them in more. Make it more realistic. A good book can connect back to the readers. It's true; he has always enjoyed stories that were able to draw in his attention and relate to. Despite that his book did draw his attention... it didn't mean that it would draw in the audience's attention as well.

His cousin, Arthur Kirkland, is one of the best sellers in fantasy. His advice was to capture the audience's attention in a fantasy that may seem too unrealistic to happen, but still has enough to make it work. It was great advice, no doubt, but unfortunately, the Canadian didn't think that would apply into his style of writing.

He has always enjoyed writing fiction. Even fairytales were enjoyable to write, but that never satisfied him enough. He wanted a long fulfilling novel. Something that people would want to read again and again without being bored with it. Unfortunately, the ones that were published were shorter stories. It also never worked out the way that he wanted it to either. The characters were often called dull, lackluster. They weren't the words he'd like them to be described, but compared to the stories that got rejected, they had more character and plot than the others.

"Excuse me."

His fingers paused as he looked up towards a tall Thai man. His hair had an interesting way of holding up much like a Dutch friend he knew of. He had a contagious smile as he held his coffee cup.

"Ana, do you mind if I sit here? It doesn't seem like there's any other seat open..." He stared straight into the blonde's violet eyes as if in a trance. Matthew hesitated nodded, unsure why he felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure... I don't mind."

His smile brightens as he took the chair next to me. "Thank you..."

Matthew stared down at the laptop again, letting out a breath he didn't realized he was holding in. What just happened? It was like his presence took everything out of him. He looked down at his hands and repositioned them again before attempting to continue working on his story, but his eyes wandered to the corner and looked at the male.

There he sat, leaned back, comfortable. Quietly drinking his cup of coffee as he looked around the room, watching people. His calm smile graced his lips. To Matthew, it was like everything in life was content with him. His calm demeanor as he watched everyone go on with their daily lives.

He blinked watching him before realizing he has tilted his head to get a better view and was full out staring at him.

"Ana? Is something wrong?" He questioned.

The Canadian shook his head. "U-Uh no... Nothing's wrong..." A light blush crossed his face from embarrassment of getting caught.

He blinked, but kept his smile. "Alright." He continued on staring out to the other customers.

Matthew watched him for a little longer before looking down at the laptop to work on his story again. He sighed when he realized nothing was coming out from his fingers like before. He reached for the other half of his breakfast sandwich before taking a bite looking at the words in front of him. The violet eyes gazing through the words as he scrolled back up to look at what he had written.

Only one chapter was written, but regardless, he wasn't happy with what was already there. His hand ran through his long golden locks as Matthew leaned back and stared at his laptop, stressed. If he couldn't continue, this would be the third story that he had to scrap and start anew. Only a few made it past the first chapter and even less made it past the fifth. Overall, each story had a start, but rarely had an end.

Matthew looked down. It was upsetting to him that not many stories survive to the end. He's always loved books. He'll read them to the end no matter how long it would drag. It bugs him that with each story he wrote, more failed then make it to the end.

"Ana... is everything okay?"

He looked over to the Thai man looking back at him. Golden eyes stared back to huge violet ones. He blushed lightly before shaking his head, his golden hair swaying with each turn. "N-No everything is okay..."

He paused slightly, keeping his eyes on the Canadian. "If you say so... You seem rather depressed over something. I don't mean to pry, but I would hate to leave you as you are...It wouldn't be right."

"It's nothing to bother you with..." Matthew muttered lowly. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell him. If anything, he would love to talk to anyone, but to bother someone wasn't something he would have liked to do too often.

He hummed with a slight smile. "Ana, I've heard it's easier to talk to a stranger than someone you know sometimes... But I must go soon. Hopefully you'll be okay."

Matthew considered the statement. "Okay..." It wouldn't hurt to talk about it. "I'm a writer... though I'm having problems finishing a story. It'll take me a while before I actually finish one and even then it's not exactly... great."

"I see..." A pause. "What's your name?"

"Matthew... Matthew Williams."

The Thai's gentle smile returned. "Ana... I see."

"Tau." Matthew turned his head towards the lady that stood in front of him. There stood a beautiful woman standing before Tau. Her long hair tied in a low ponytail and exotic golden eyes that matched Tau's.

Matthew looked up at a Vietnamese woman looking down at the man named Tau. He smiled at her before getting up. "Ana... give me a second." He looked over towards Matthew. "Why don't we meet here again to continue our conversation, Matthew?"

He nodded before waving to him. "Okay..."

"Tomorrow, same time, Matthew." Tau waved back before following the woman out of the cafe.

He watched before looking down at the laptop again. Tau... I wonder when we'll meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I may have used and the plot.

I hadn't expected to post chapter 2 this quickly, anyways I do apologize as I do not know a lot about boxing so I'll be improvising most of it.

* * *

Chapter 2

He had hoped for some inspiration on his nature walk, but clearly, it wasn't helping him. The day was beautiful. It was a crisp autumn afternoon with the wind blowing through the park, rustling the leaves. Sounds of children playing at the playground, laughing, giggling after getting out of school. A few parents were close by watching the smaller kids that happen to join in the mob of elementary students.

Matthew sighed sitting on the bench, watching them. After Tau left, he couldn't concentrate on his story. Nothing flowed correctly and even if he were to write, it would all be forced. He buried his head into hands, staring down at the uneven ground. Most of the grass was turning yellow as the weather has gotten colder. He leaned back into the bench and looked up at the clear sky.

How was it that Arthur could sit there in his office all day and write as if there was no end? Did he not have writer's block as often? Matthew has always wanted to visit his cousin while he was working, but most of the time, he was either unnoticed, or completely ignored thinking he was Alfred, Matthew's older brother. The Canadian sighed heavily. Well it could be worst, he could be mistaken for his other cousin, Francis, but that would only lead to him being cursed at and kicked out of his office. That wasn't anything new if Alfred was there either.

Matthew grabbed his laptop bag and headed out of the park. As soon as the scenery changed so did the environment. Sounds of speeding cars zoomed past the blonde's ears as he headed to his apartment.

He had lived in the city after university and worked here for his writing career. Sure, Matthew preferred the rural areas better; even the suburbs would work for him. But with the career he wanted to start, he needed to start it in the city. Thought currently, he would do anything to go back to the country side.

As he headed up the stairs, noises could be heard. Rather loud noises to be exact. Rubbing his temples, Matthew remembered and dreaded the sounds of his obnoxious older brother.

He unlocked the door and was tackled by Al. He held his ground, fixing the position of his glasses before looking at Alfred.

"Mattie! See! I told you, he wasn't kidnapped."

"You git, you're the one that had a panic attack and almost called the police on him!"

He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to correct itself after hitting the wall named his brother. He pushed Al off and looked at him. "Al, why are you here? I thought you were busy with Kiku on the new game coming out."

"We are, but don't you know what's tonight?" His voice filled with excitement much like a little kid's during Christmas.

The Brit groaned a bit. "Your grammar is atrocious, Alfred. It's not what's tonight. If anything it'll be 'what tonight is' or 'what's happening tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Well _sorry_ for being excited enough to be caught by the grammar police..."

Matthew laughed a bit. "Well what _is_ happening tonight?" He could probably guess it was some kind of sport's game that they held in the city.

"Boxing!" The American cheered.

"Bloody git, what joy is there in watching two grown men fight?" Arthur folded his arms, frowning at Alfred. He was clearly annoyed about being pulled into this nonsense as he always has been.

"Pssh, where isn't there joy in watching them fight? It's like when we were younger and watching you and Francis fight, but you know... less of a sissy fight and more of a man's fight."

The Brit glared at him. "Did you just call me out here just to annoy me? And I'll have you know, I only fought that way because of that frog whining every time I punched him and nothing else."

"Yea... sure..." Al sneered as he turned back to his invisible brother. "So Mattie, do you want to come? I called Artie here too, but he didn't want to go..."

"As I mentioned before, I have a deadline coming up and I don't have time for any of your nonsense, Alfred." The Brit crossed the room and headed to the door. "Now if you excuse me. Goodbye Matthew."

"O-Oh, bye Arthur..."

"Hey! You forgot to say goodbye to the hero!"

"Go to hell, Alfred." The door slammed shut, leaving the two brothers alone in the room.

Alfred shrugged it off, used to their cousin's insults. "Well Mattie, you want to go? I brought two tickets, but seeing as Arthur doesn't want to go..." His brother took out the tickets, waving them. "It'll be really awesome if you can come with, Mattie."

The blonde hesitated a bit. Matthew wasn't one to turn down tickets to any sports game. Hell, he would sell his soul just to get tickets to a Leafs' game. He loved the adrenaline that a game gave him and energy he had after. But boxing on the other hand, he's never really seen it as much of a sport. "I don't know Al..." It was essentially a fight against two men and he was never one for violence. A sport that essentially encourages it wasn't something he wanted to be a part of.

"Aww, come on Mattie! It's just like hockey..." Alfred slung an arm around his brother, trying to convince him as he was sneakily heading out the door with him.

He looked back, suspiciously. "How so?"

"Well, just remove the ice, the gear, the sticks, the puck and only leave the screaming fans and the fighting part, and you have boxing!" He rambled on.

"That's nothing like hockey!" Matthew tried to remove Al's arm away from him, but he always did have the short end of the stick when it came to strength.

"That's what they want you to think, it's just a conspiracy, don't worry about it. So you game?" He didn't let his brother have another word as he took him out to the game.

* * *

Alfred kept his grip on his brother as they pushed through the crowd to get into the arena. The mob of people that watched this was astonishing to Matthew. He hadn't expected boxing to be this popular. Wasn't it just like MMA? That could be it. He looked around as his brother was pulling him along.

Once inside, the crowd cheered, almost jumping out of their seats. Noises echoed throughout the room. In the center of the room held the ring. Matthew looked down at that before looking over to his brother. "...So what is this again?"

"Well there is a boxing tournament happening here in the city. They're holding the tournament here for the top 8 competitors. Kiku scored me some tickets and let me go to the match. And seeing as you were living here in the city, I decided to stop by." It was obvious that he needed a place to crashed. It wouldn't be the first time that he would do something like this. "I know the finals are in New York City, but it happened to be on the week for the game deadline. I don't think Kiku would appreciate me flaking off that week."

"Al, I don't think he appreciates it now..." Matthew muttered lowly. But in Kiku's point of view, it would probably be better if Al flaked off during this week then during the week they would need to finalize everything. "Well besides that, when did you even get into boxing? I thought you were all about MMA and WWE?"

"Well yeah, but then Kiku told me about boxing, so I checked it out and it's some pretty intense stuff."

"So who's fighting tonight?" Might as well attempt to get into it seeing as he was already stuck here.

"Well it's the first night, so it'll be this American named Sean against this guy from the United Kingdom. Which is why I wanted Arthur to come, but he refused."

"I see..." Matthew never blamed Arthur for going along with Al's crazy ideas. If he wasn't related to him, he probably wouldn't have been swept up in with most of his ideas. Very rarely was he able to get out of it, and even when he did, guilt would bring him back to following after him to make sure he was okay.

"Though, they're after the first two fighters. I'm not too interested in them, but it'll be a Cuban versus an Asian. I decided to bet on the Asian, 'cause they're awesome and Kiku's Asian."

"Al, that's not a legit reason to vote on an ethnic group like that... if anything, shouldn't you look at how well they've fought?"

"Yeah, but Sean's a brawler, he'll take home the win no doubt about it."

Matthew sighed as he continued rambling on about Sean. He wondered how much Al really bet on these fighters. He slumped into his seat. Even if the energy in the room was unreal, cheering over two people fighting each other didn't seem right to him. He looked around for an exit, wondering if it was best to just try to escape before it started.

The crowd started to become rowdier as the boxers entered the ring to get ready. The first one to get in had darker skin and his hair tied back in dreadlocks. He had a rather smug grin as he waved to the audience. He headed into one corner with a group of others that were already waiting for him.

Matthew frowned a bit, now hoping the Asian would beat him too. He never really liked cocky people. It annoyed him to no end whenever he would play against a cocky person. Granted, it was satisfying whenever he won against them. His brother, for example had a huge advantage for strength sports such baseball and football, he has never actually had a chance in beating Al. Matthew on the other hand had speed, hands down. Mattie has always beaten him in hockey and even in basketball they were evenly matched.

The Asian boxer walked into the ring. The Canadian blinked looking at the boxer. He looked oddly familiar. He leaned forward a bit trying to get a better view of him. The Asian got into the ring, light tan skin tone with what looked like spiky hair from behind. It couldn't be right?

"Hey Al, what's the Asian's name?"

"I have no idea... started with a T, but now seeing them in person... maybe I should of betted on the Cuban..."

"Al, is his name Tau?"

"Oh yea, that's it." He grinned remembering the name. "Are you psychic or something?"

Mattie paled slightly. What was the likelihood of someone having that same name? The Asian went to his corner, where the same girl that he was with in the cafe, stood along with a few other guys. And what was the likelihood of him being with the same girl as this morning? He felt his stomach turn a bit. Even if he didn't really know him that well, he didn't want him to be pummeled by someone.

"Hey Mattie... you're looking a bit pale... you alright, bro?"


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is unexpected. I was originally just going to have this story as a simple side story that I would work on when I was bored, but it's turning out to be something that I'm working on continuously. Though it may start to slow down as classes start next week. Anyways, thanks for my followers for following! I hope you'll read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I have used and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

_It was over in seconds._ At least that's what Al had told him. It felt longer to him. The match went on for a few rounds, but Tau had knocked out the competitor and moved into the semi-finals. The thought of him, winning warmed the Canadian's heart a bit. He was always happy when someone he knew was able to succeed. Matthew, in the end, couldn't watch and left the arena, sitting outside. There's no way, absolutely no way for him to watch to people fight while others cheered.

"Hey Mattie, you okay now?" His older brother stood before him. He had gotten him out of the room right before the first round before running back in.

"Y-Yea I think I'm fine." Truthfully it didn't set right in him. Even if he saw the players fight in a hockey game; how was boxing so much more different than hockey. Maybe since going into this, they had one thing in mind was to attack the other. In hockey, only when provoked would they attack. Though, that doesn't always guarantee that a fight won't occur.

"Do you want me to bring you back home?" Concerned filled his face.

"No... its fine, I'll head back myself. Do you still have the keys to get back into the apartment?"

He grinned, pulling it out and dangling it in front of him. "Of course, call me if something happens, okay?"

He nodded before his brother ran back into the arena to watch the next match. Matthew sighed and leaned back against the bench. This wasn't the exact adrenaline he was looking for... He looked up at the ceiling, hearing the crowd cheering once again. The next two must have already come in.

He thought about Tau again. He never really looked like he was a boxer to him. Seeing him in the ring was the last thing he had expected to see coming here tonight. And he was supposed to meet with him tomorrow as well.

"I thought I recognized you." A shadow cast over him. Matthew looked up to a pair of golden eyes. It was the woman that was with Tau this morning. "What are you doing here?" Her arms crossed, looking down into his violet eyes. Her eyes were cold and serious unlike Tau's golden eyes that shine every time he smiled. A slight frown formed on her lips.

"I came with my brother to watch the fight..." Her eyes narrowed slightly like the answer given wasn't the one she was looking for. Matthew sat up properly, feeling nervous under her stare. He wondered what the relationship of the two was? They didn't really look the same besides they're both Asians and their eye color. So it could be possible they're dating and she was protective of him. He didn't want to assume they were just siblings off the bat.

"...I see..." She stood there for a while longer, seeming like she wanted to say more, but she turned her head towards the sound of footsteps.

Matthew looked down the hall to the approaching footsteps. There Tau was walking casually towards them. He kept his gaze down on a book in his hands. His hands were still bandaged and wore the shorts from match. A jacket was covering his torso, left open for a clear view of his bare chest. There were spots that were turning a bit purple probably from the bruises he had attained.

"Tau, you've been into that book since we got it this morning." She sighed walking over to him. "You can at least put on a shirt before putting the jacket on; I don't want you catching a cold tonight." The blonde watch the two as she fussed over him much like a couple would.

Tau smiled, looking over to her. "Ana, I'll be fine; the hotel is close anyways..."

"Your friend's here as well..."

Tau blinked before looking past the Vietnamese woman and noticing the Canadian. "Matthew? You're into boxing...?"

"W-Well no... my brother got tickets and brought me along."

He nodded slightly, looking at him with confusion. "Ana... you do know the match is on the other side of this wall, right?" He teased lightly.

"O-Of course I do!" He fidgeted a bit before getting up. It didn't help what self-esteem he had that the two of them kept looking down at him.

"Well you should be in there to catch the second half; you're wasting a ticket away..." Tau wagged his finger around.

Matthew smiled a bit at Tau's childish manners. "I was actually about to leave right now..."

This time the woman looked at him. "Not interested in the match?"

"Not exactly..." He didn't want to outright say that he didn't even watch the first match. He looked back at Tau, who looked back curiously at him.

"I see... well we're heading back, we can drive you if you want." She continued on.

"Oh no, its okay, I don't want to be a burden."

She hummed before looking down at her clutch bag and pulling out her keys. With a quick turn, she headed out of the building. Tau smiled watching her walk away. "Ana... I don't think that was an option. Come on, we can talk some more in the car. That's Lien. She doesn't mind really, she's just not good socializing..."

Matthew looked at the smiling Thai then at the woman and realizing it was probably better to take their offer. With a nod, he agreed to it.

They followed after the Vietnamese, heading out of the building. Matthew stayed close realizing the noise outside. "Is your brother going to be okay?" Tau pulled over his hood and zipped up his jacket as they walked out.

"Yea, he'll be staying for the rest of the second match." Once they were out of the building, Matthew realized the noise was from the people crowded outside. They huddled in small groups, some yelling while other cheered.

"Ana~ I wouldn't associate with them; those guys probably just lost a lot or won a couple hundreds of dollars from betting..." He picked up his pace, catching up to Lien. Matthew followed closely, looking at some of the groups before getting into the car with the rest of them.

"Is this normal?" Matthew sat in the back while Tau took the passenger's and Lien drove.

Tau looked back at him. "Well most fights are close to the casino, it's hard not to bet." He pulled out his phone and gave it to him. "Put in your address and she'll take you home." He nodded putting in the address quickly before handing it back. "Ana... you live rather far, how did you get here?"

"By train... if it's that far... I really don't mind taking the train back..."

"Nonsense, you're already in the car and I offered." She looked back at him before he could say anything. "We don't go back on our word, that's why we choose our words carefully. We won't take it back on a whim, understand?" Matthew nodded quickly. She turned back and drove the car to the location.

Tau smiled. "Oh right, I've never introduced you two properly. Matthew, this is Lien and Lien, this is Matthew. He's the writer I was telling you about."

"How many books have you've written, Matthew?" She inquired as she kept her eyes on the road.

"About 3, but none of them were very successful..."

"Ana, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. You're just starting off, aren't you?" Matthew nodded slightly. Tau gave him a reassuring smile. "Then you'll be fine."

He watched them. Lien had a serious expression as she drove while Tau had reclined his chair back slightly. He was reading the book again. Matthew was curious, wondering what kind of story grabbed his attention like that. It was too dark for him to see the title, but he didn't want to bother him just for that. Matthew watched a little longer before looking out the window, letting the car turned silent.

After a few minutes, Tau closed the book satisfied. "Ana~ That was a good ending... Hey Lien, we should have some pad thai tonight."

"We had that a few nights ago. Didn't you say you'll hold off on it?" She sounded like a scolding mother. Tau just looked at her with pleading eyes. It seemed like she saw him too. "Don't give me those eyes. Eating a lot of spicy food isn't healthy..."

"But... Lien..." He looked down like a beaten puppy. "We don't have to buy it... we could just get the ingredients and I'll make it..." Matthew watched almost wanting to go buy it for him, himself. He couldn't tell if Tau just happened to be a good actor, or if he really wanted pad thai like it was the last thing on Earth.

"The hotel doesn't provide a kitchen, unless we convince the staff to allow us to use theirs..." She listen to Tau's phone GPS as she followed the directions.

"Um..." The Canadian said quietly. He didn't really want to interrupt the two.

Tau blinked and looked back at Matthew. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you..."

"That's not it... you can use the kitchen at my apartment if you want... I don't mind..."

His smiled brighten. "Really? I can borrow your kitchen?" Matthew nodded. "Thank you! I'll even teach you how to make it too. You'll love it."

"We can do it tomorrow if you want?"

The Vietnamese sighed. "Just make sure you drink plenty of water, Matthew..." Warning him.

* * *

Alfred came home later that night, crashing onto the sofa. Matthew had heard the door opened from his bedroom, smelling the scent of beer drifting from him. He got out and headed over.

"Hey Al... is everything okay?"

"Yea! It was totally amazing! The American came and showed who's bossed!" He sat up again, grinning. "You should have seen it, it was unbelievable!"

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to..." He mumbled. "And you went out drinking afterwards?"

"Hell yea! I met a couple of people there and we went out to the bar to have a few drinks. Though I almost missed the stop when I was on the train..." He muttered the last sentence quietly. "But who cares! He won! So he'll be moving into the semi-finals along with the Asian."

The Canadian sat down next to his brother. "When are the semi-finals?"

"Next week, they're heading out west to Las Vegas for the semi-finals and then New York City!" Pumping his fist into the air. "It just sucks that I'll be too busy to watch the finals..."

Matthew smiled a bit watching his brother. Even if he intentionally came to Chicago just to watch the match, he did enjoy spending time with him when he could. After they separated from high school, he only saw him during holidays with the family, but even then, it was only for a short amount of time. "Well I hope you'll have some time to watch it, eh?"

"Well if not, I'll just catch the replay online or something..."

He nodded. "I'll go get the pillow and blankets, okay?"

"Sure, thanks for letting me crash here; I have a flight back to New York tomorrow afternoon." He yelled a bit to make sure his brother could hear. "We can hang out in the morning if you want?"

The blonde returned with sheets and a pillow chuckling lightly. "I doubt it. You barely get up until noon. Plus I'm meeting someone tomorrow so we can discuss about my stories."

"Is it your editor?" He snorted. Al never really liked my editor in the first place. After the first meeting, he was scolded by the editor for having an unmannered brother and by Al for having a stuck up editor. "You know, he can be a big douche when he wants to."

"You've only met him a few times; he's not that bad of a guy." He gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides, he's helping me improve."

"I don't know why you just didn't follow Arthur... surely his publishing company is better than the one you're at." He still held a grudge against the editor as he mumbled something between the lines of 'stupid editor'.

"Well I need to make a name for myself first, Al. Even if I change publishers, I don't know if they'll accept my work as it is."

He scoffed, clearly annoyed with my answer. "Suit yourself. Arthur said he's concerned about you. You sure you want to keep going on this path?"

He nodded confidently. "Of course. I love writing. I just need... some inspiration that's all." His family always seemed too worried about him, when they could remember. Though Francis is in New York with Al for his career in fashion, he always called back every so often to check up.

"Well then, you should write about your awesome hero brother and how he saves people from danger and criminals." His eyes sparkled at the talk of heroes and superheroes. He continued on with a plotline of how it should be written.

Matthew smiled, listening to him. He was still a child at heart, but it never bothered Matthew because truth be told, he was probably just the same as well. It was foolish, but it doesn't hurt to keep dreaming.

For Al, that's all he did sometimes. He'll go throughout the day as if it was a video game sometimes. It didn't bother him too much except for the time when he thought he could stop a moving vehicle and almost got ran over by a bus. They were lucky that the bus was already stopping for passengers. Afterwards, he was lectured for an hour over the phone by Arthur.

For Matthew, he seemed to daydream of sports half of the time and much like his cousin, Francis, the other half was a hopeless romantic. It was almost a guilty pleasure reading a romance book sometimes. Al would tease him at times whenever he was caught with romance books in his hands. When they both used to live in their parents' house, Matthew would end up hiding all the romance novels he had between sports magazines or wrap the cover with a paper bag cover he made. It fooled Al enough that he believed it was for school.

He sighed heavily. He couldn't even think about attempting to write a romance novel. It would be beyond weird if he were to write a novel under his name for the world to see. And without a doubt, Al would probably laugh at his attempts. He sank into the couch, feeling his slight self-confidence deflate.

The sound of heavy snoring reached his ears as he turned and noticed his brother sleeping. Leaned back with a peaceful look, ignoring the snores, of course. Matthew laughed softly; he would be the one that fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. He got up and tucked him in. If he had waited, he could have pulled out the couch to make it into a bed. But he didn't like disturbing people once they've already fallen asleep.

"Night Al..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while since I've last updated, last year of college is no joke... I wanted to thank the guest for the review, I hope you'll continue enjoying it and I apologize for changing from first person to third.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I may have used and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Matthew lay awake at night it's often because he was worried about his next stories, worried about next month's rent, worried if this career path he started was going to bring him anywhere. Though this night, it was something completely different.

Even with the doors closed, Alfred still snored loudly enough to be heard through the walls of his tiny room. The walls were paper-thin without a doubt and throughout the time he has lived here, he's heard enough for his own good.

Matthew turned in bed again, looking at the digital clock on his nightstand. 5:30. Unlike Al, he was always a morning bird. Up at six and in bed before eleven. If he had just woken up now, he would have just gotten out of bed, but he has been up for an hour now, unable to get back to sleep.

He sighed heavily. If only he could remember where he has placed his ear plugs. He hadn't needed them for anything recently. Realizing the chances of him getting back to sleep was slim to none; he tossed his legs over the side and sat up.

He could head to the coffee shop early, normal opening hours were six. At seven, Tau should arrive. Hopefully he'll be able to see Al before he goes back to New York, but it didn't seem possible depending on how long he intended to stay at the coffee shop.

After getting ready, Matthew checked on his brother. He was still out like a light. Sprawl out as if he was about to slide off the couch. He tried to push his brother back onto the couch with much difficulty. "Really Al, did you gain even more weight while you were in New York?" He struggled before getting him back on.

His brother shifted slightly before turning to face the couch. Matthew sighed, wondering why he even bothered sometimes. He waved to his immobile brother before leaving.

The Canadian sat down in the corner of the room again, yawning. After walking out of the apartment into the chilly morning, the realization that he was still tired was imminent. A few sips of coffee hadn't helped, but he was never really a coffee drinker like his brother. Caffeine never affected him like most people, so most of the time; he would have to stay up with will power. He stretched his arms a bit, trying to stay awake. No good.

He wanted to continue the work he had started yesterday. What little work it was, but Matthew still wanted to proceed with this story. The story told about a guy, who left his home country and traveled to a new one to live for a better life. Sounds rather cliché, but he was set on wanting to make this his next book.

He pulled out his laptop and set it on his lap. He waited for his computer to start-up before working idly on the chapter. His eyes tempted to close as he shook himself to wake up again. He looked at the clock. Twenty-five more minutes before Tau was due to show up. He can last that long right? Violet orbs stared at the screen as he typed what sounded reasonable in his head. He'll go back and edit the grammar later, Matthew considered as he continued on typing.

He wasn't sure when or how long it has been, but next thing he knew, he saw blackness. He knew he needed to wake up, but his eyes begged to differ. The tiredness overcame him. Sleeping peacefully as he laid back against the chair falling deeper into sleep.

Matthew flinched, opening up his eyes to the blinding lights of the café. He hadn't expected to fall asleep in the café, how embarrassing. He stretched before flinching, worried that his laptop was still on his lap before realizing it wasn't there. "...where's my laptop?" He then noticed his blurred vision. "Where are my glasses?"

"Ana, well your glasses are on the table next to your coffee and your laptop is right here."

He grabbed his glasses and looked over to see Tau, waving at him. He blinked a few times before noticing the time in the back wall to see he had slept for a good forty-five minutes. "I-I'm so sorry, I fell asleep!"

His casual smile calmed him as waved it off. "Don't worry, I should have woken you up, but you looked so peaceful. I couldn't help it but let you sleep." His golden eyes trailed back to the Canadian's laptop that was on his lap. "Is this your new book you were working on?"

The laptop that the Thai held still had the chapter he was working on placed on the screen. Matthew blushed slightly. "P-Please tell me you didn't read it..."

He blinked at the question. "Ana... of course I did, it was kinda just sitting there. I thought it would be a good opportunity to see what you're working on next." He spoke nonchalantly as he scroll back to the end of the chapter. "Though I wished the chapters were a bit longer, it would be nice to get so absorbed into one that I would need an alarm to ensure I'm not late for anything..."

Matthew blinked. "...I see..." He was slightly confused on the Thai's choice of example. He laughed softly, his smile radiant before staring straight back to his violet orbs. He couldn't help it but return the smile. It was almost as if the Asian's smile was contagious. "How was it...?"

He hummed. "Interesting... but it kinda sounds familiar... you should make it more dramatic like he washed up on shore after falling off a boat that captured him. Oh, or he got on a train and randomly chose his place to live just by appearance. Ana... something like that, though they are a bit random so I don't know if it'll do well with your story..."

"Do something dramatic?"

"Yea, like he fell off a plane and landed into someone's house..."

"Is that even possible?" Matthew was shocked at the idea. If that was possible, the person would possibly be dead if anything. "Wouldn't he be dead?"

The Thai shrugged. "Probably, but it'll also depend on the height..."

"Tau... I think falling out of a plane at any height would be dangerous..." He spoke in a worried tone. The idea without a doubt sounded interesting, but it also sounded too unrealistic for what he was writing.

Tau looked a bit hurt, but smiled in the end agreeing. "Oh, well I'll apologize now since you were asleep... But I showed up thirty minutes late. Sorry..."

Matthew looked at him slightly confused on his apology. "It's alright... I was asleep for a while... Did you get caught up in traffic?"

"Actually, I was up last night reading and Lien had to wake me up."

"Was it the book you were reading in the car ride? I thought you finished?"

He nodded as he reached into his bag and pulled out three books. "Yea, but I had to finish the last book." He set them on the wooden coffee table that separated the two chairs.

Matthew looked down at them. He blinked when he started to recognized the names on the side. "You... You read my books?"

"Well I did say I want to help you, so might as well read what you already wrote about. Lien was mad at me 'cause I spent all day reading each book that I almost lost my focus in the match." He picked up the one on top and gave it to him. "This was my favorite though, even if it ended too soon."

He looked down at the name. "Mischief night..." A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the book. Al had helped picked the name of the title. He said over in New York and east coast area, there this night before Halloween named 'Mischief Night'. During that night, people would play tricks, such as egged someone's house or teepee trees. Most were harmless fun, but the story followed two brothers who got caught by their creepy next door neighbor during mischief night and made an elaborate escape plan. It was a fun story to write as it brought up many good memories of the time he and his brother spent when they were younger. "I remembered this book very well..."

Tau watched him smile fondly at the book. It was almost like an elder looking back at an old picture. "Ana... you should remember that feeling then..." His violet orbs returned back towards Tau. "That feeling might be what helps you with your next book."

Matthew smiled brighten as he nodded. He looked at the book again and opened it, fanning through the pages. He blinked as he stated noticing highlighter marks in the book. "..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Someone was highlighting in the book..." The Canadian never liked defiling any books he own. He tried to keep them as nice and unwrinkled as he could. Even his textbooks during college, he would refuse to write in them. And if he accidentally did, he erased any that were there.

"Ah... yea, I like to do that from time to time. I highlight out my favorite scene so I can read it over and over. Sorry if I messed it up. But there are some scenes out there that I can't help but want to read over again. My memory's not too great on the location, so it usually takes me a while to try to find it again."

He sighed, but kept his smile. He couldn't be mad at him for some reason. He even yelled at his brother once for drawing superheroes in his textbook. "No... It's fine, thank you for reading my books, Tau."

"Ana, no problem, Matthew. I really did enjoy these, it's sad that they're passed over a lot in bookshops... many books deserved to be read, yours is one of them."

Matthew blushed lightly at his comment. "Th-Thank you, Tau..." He wasn't used to being praised for his work. Arthur would be too busy to look through it. Al never made it past the first chapter. Francis, his cousin, much like Tau, would read through the book and comment on it, but with his work in New York, he rarely had time to visit him in Chicago. They often had to talk on the phone instead.

His smile beamed as he dug through his bag. "No problem, but I do have a favor to ask you..."

"Sure, what is it?"

Tau handed him a marker. "Matthew, can you sign my book for me?"

He blinked looking at the marker. "R-Really?" The Thai nodded. Matthew blushed as he took the marker and signed the inside of the book. He kept his eyes on the signature. "Thank you..."

Tau chuckled. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"No... Thank you for reading my books... I really appreciate it." He couldn't help it. It was an overwhelming power that the stories he was writing were being read. All he could do was smile. He loved that fact that there was someone who was reading his books.

This time, a faint pink rose onto Tau's face. He smiled, reaching over, patting the Canadian's head gently. "Thank you for writing them..."

The two of them continued to discuss story topics as the morning went on. They chatted lightly from how a story might progress to different points in Matthew's other books. It was light-hearted and joyful for him as he listened to what the Thai said closely. He couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation like this.

A growl from Tau's stomach interrupted their conversation. "Ana... I think it's getting close to lunchtime..."

Matthew laughed a bit. "I guess so; did you want to head to the supermarket to get the ingredients?"

Tau nodded. "Ana~ of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I may have used and the plot. Or Pad Thai XD

Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter! Midterms hit me in October and it still seems like it's midterms now... So the updates are slowed down (not to mentioned I've been working on a different story on Koreacest, but that's something different) Anyways I hope you enjoy! And I apologize before hand that I've never made Pad Thai before so I had to go off of videos online. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

They got lost among the different aisles as Matthew pushed the cart after Tau. The Thai was ecstatic as he ran through the aisles tossing in different ingredients into the cart. He chuckled at the Asian's childishness. It was almost like a basketball game to him, except with a moving basket.

"Three points!" Tau was down the aisle as he shot in a bag of noodles into the cart.

Matthew laughed pushing the cart towards him, watching the bad land in the cart. "I think it's only two at best, Tau..."

"Stingy..." He walked over with a glass bottle and placed it into the cart. "What kind of meat do you want on there?"

The Canadian shrugged. "Any seems fine to me, what do you usually put in it?"

"Shrimp and chicken if that's fine?" He looked at the cart to see what was missing.

"That sounds fine." Matthew watched the Thai, smiling as he watched him look through the cart thoroughly.

"We can put tofu in too." He nodded as he followed the Asian through each aisle. "Ana, I'm surprised the supermarket has Asian ingredients... I would have thought we would have to go somewhere else..."

He looked at the Thai, slightly confused. "Yours don't?"

"Ana, well I usually go to the bazaar outside so I never really had to worry about it. Then again Lien did a good amount of the grocery shopping when she wasn't working." He said as he looked at the seafood area picking out bags of shrimp.

"How long have you two been together?" It didn't seem like it was a personal question to Matthew. He was just... curious.

Tau looked at him slightly confused at the sudden question. "Ana, well we knew each other forever... so I guess when she was born?"

"...Forever? ...when did you start dating her then?"

"Dating?" He questioned, looking up, pondering the thought. "I don't think I would want to date my sister..."

"W-Wait sister? You're siblings?!" Though as Matthew thought of the idea... it was possible that they did acted more like siblings than a couple... though the thought of them being a couple was still possible in his mind.

"Though we have faked being a couple multiple times... so I guess that makes sense." The Thai continued talking to himself before looking at Matthew, who looked troubled thinking about the two. "Ana... Matthew? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yea it's just... you two seemed like a couple when I first met you... You match each other well too... so... I thought..."

Tau only smiled, chuckling. "I'll let Lien know that, I'm sure she'll enjoy the comment." He reached towards the top of the shelf grabbing another ingredient. "We fake being a couple sometimes... but only since some of the stalkers are absolutely crazy..."

"S-Stalkers?" Matthew nervously then looked at Tau, who wore normal clothing. "Then shouldn't you wear a disguise or something? They'll notice you right away..."

Tau patted his head gently. "Don't worry. I have a hood so it's fine."

Though it didn't comfort him. "That doesn't change anything! What if they find you and you get attacked by a mob or something?"

"I think you've watched too many movies... not a lot of people watch boxing... much less the light weight division. And if they do, majority of my stalkers don't do much besides send me mail or something." Matthew let out a small sigh of relief. "Well except for one... but that's why we started fake dating. So it's nice to know that you thought that."

"Wait one?" He asked concerned.

Tau nodded as they headed to the register to check out. "She's the definition of a stalker, much like in the movies, except we didn't fall in love with each other and I got a restraining order."

Matthew nodded, accepting it before helping Tau with the bags and headed towards his apartment. The walk there was short even as Matthew continued to ask about Tau's relationship with his fake girlfriend. He didn't mind as he found the whole ordeal amusing. From what Tau said, one of his sponsors always thought that Lien was Tau's girlfriend, they just left it at that, never confirming or denying they were dating. If it helped keep any others to become stalkers like the last one then it was fine. They're sibling relationship helped with knowing the other inside and out.

They walked into the small apartment. Matthew looked around to see for any signs of his brother, but the only thing left was the blanket and pillow he used the night before laying on the floor. The Canadian sighed, walking over to folding the blanket, placing it onto the couch along with the pillow. Most likely, Al woke up late and ran out of the apartment. He's just glad he remembered to lock the door this time.

Tau watched him before taking out the ingredients. "Ana, where's your cutting board?"

The blonde returned grabbing them from the lower drawer. "Do you need help with anything?" Setting a few cutting boards onto the table.

"We'll need a couple of bowls to hold the ingredients, measuring cups and knives." Matthew grabbed them accordingly placing them onto the table. The Thai's honey orbs followed him. "Have you ever eaten Pad Thai?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think so… maybe the Western version? But I'm not entirely sure if it was Pad Thai." He muttered the last statement before noticing the Asian's stare. Tau stared at Matthew as if he's grown a second a head. "I-I mean… maybe? I might have eaten it at an Asian restaurant…" His voice started to grow softer as the Tau's stare continued on rambling.

He listened for a few minutes longer before smiling. "Ana, Matthew if you keep whispering like that I won't be able to hear your voice..." He placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "No worries, I supposed, we'll make some amazing Pad Thai so you won't forget."

The two started mincing and dicing some of the ingredients placing them into bowls. Matthew focused as he diced the tofu into cubes. He has always loved cooking, it became a hobby of his thanks to Francis. They were always in-charged of cooking during family gatherings as Al and Arthur's cooking led to questionable results.

Tau was measuring and mincing various ingredients, placing them into small transparent bowls. He had a calming aura surrounding him as his serene smile placed the green onions into a bowl. He grabbed the peanuts from a bag. There was a slight hesitation before grabbing the peanuts and putting them onto the table in preparation of being crushed.

"Tau... did you gain any serious injuries in your last fight?"

"Hmm?" The smile made him want to believe there was nothing wrong. Calm without a hint of any pain. He stared at the Thai. It could just be sore and he was feeling the after effects. "Yea, no worries. The medic said I only obtain some bruises." He placed the knife down and looked at the Canadian, sternly. "More importantly... any ideas on your stories?"

"Well I guess he'll find a job there and someone to fall in love?" He hesitated, unsure about the story himself. The story itself wasn't complicated, but for him to get stuck this soon. He had a couple of things he definitely wanted to do especially for him to fall in love with someone, but it was just the order of how things would happen without ruining the plot

"Have you ever traveled to a new place to live before?"

Matthew nodded slightly at the sudden question. "Yea, when I first moved to Chicago to work... I used to live in Ottawa..."

"How did you feel about that?" Another question.

Matthew looked at Tau. His smile was thin, eyes intense as if he was testing him. "I had Arthur here, so I wasn't too worried."

"But what if you didn't?" He set the blade down. "There was something that was bothering me when I was reading your first chapter... I didn't know what it was, so I didn't mention it. But the main characters seems a bit too calm to me. Like he was confident in what he was doing."

"Well he probably knows it's going to be hard, but he knows what he's getting himself into."

"Does he? What kind of location is he living in?"

"Rural."

"Have you ever lived in a rural place?"

"No... I've been to those locations, but never lived in one..."

His smiled returned again. "Ana~ Let's go on a field trip!"

His sudden left him confused. "W-wait right now?"

"What? No, tomorrow. Or whenever you're available." With a grin, he grabbed a frying pan from the dish rack and dried it off before setting it onto the stove. "We're making Pad Thai today, so we can't go right now."

"Are... are we really going somewhere?" Confused at the sudden turn of events. "Don't you have to train?"

"Yea, but I can train when I get to Las Vegas, I have the second day so that gives me about three days to train."

"When are you leaving?"

"In three days. I'll be heading towards Las Vegas and hopefully to New York for the final, but you never know with these things..."

The Canadian gave a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

He glazed back into those violet orbs. "Ana~ Of course." Tau checked on all the ingredients before checking on the noodles. "Though they're showcasing us in New York with some fashion show...so even if I didn't get into the finals, all of the contestants have to go to New York that week."

"Fashion show? What does boxing have to do with fashion?"

He shrugged as he kept the noodles in the water. "No idea. They said they're trying to get more people to watch it or something. I don't mind either way. Just there to box..." He waved him over. "Ana~ Okay your turn, I'll teach you how to make the best pad thai ever."

With a nod, he walked over to stand by the Thai. He was arranging the glass bowls around leaving an empty one in the middle. Matthew smiled watching the Asian's face lit up as he finished.

"First is the sauce. So put in ingredients of, sugar, lime juice, tamarind, and rice vinegar into the bowl."

He nodded and put them into the bowl. "Mixture of flavors?"

"Of course! That's why it's so good. So after that, fish sauce and I wasn't sure how well you can handle spice... Lien told me to let you put in the spice so I don't have to rush you off into the hospital."

"W-What?!" He looked at the man shocked. "Why would you have to rush me off into the hospital?"

"She says I always make the food too spicy..." He crossed his arms, his smile turned to a thin line. "I have no idea what she means. Tastes fine to me."

As he was pouring in the glass that contained the fish sauce, he looked at the empty bowl with a bottle of siricha next to it. "Umm... so how much am I supposed to put in?"

He looked over, his mind still contemplating over what Lien had mentioned to him. "Usually about a tablespoon, but I find it too little and put in three."

Matthew flinched at the mention of how much he would have put in. He wasn't sure how hot one was, but surely three would be a different story. He was always more of a sweets type of person. "We can put in two if you want? I don't think I'll be able to handle three, but two should suffice?" Though in the back of his mind, he wasn't sure if he could handle one. But he didn't want to disappoint the Thai. He looked forward to having pad thai.

He blinked looking at him, unsure. "Well if you're certain about it, then sure. Two tablespoons is fine. After that, just mix the contents together and you have pad thai sauce!"

With a nod, the Canadian stirred the ingredients together until it became a sauce. He watched the ingredient slowly mixing together as he started to regret his decision. 'It can't be that bad right?'

While he handled the sauce, the Thai went over to the stove and set up the next part of the process. He searched around his cabinets before finding a cast iron pan and placed it on the stove before turning on to heat. He grabbed the ingredients and placed them by the stove for easy access. "Matthew, when you're done, the next part is ready."

Matthew checked the sauce once everything had disintegrated into liquid and went over to the Thai with the sauce. "Is this okay?"

He blinked and looked at it. "Looks fine to me." He took it and placed it to the side. "Ana~ here's the fun part. I'm sure you'll love it. Usually I use a wok, but this works too. Usually you have to preheat the pan beforehand. Also never use olive oil on this, it won't taste as good."

He nodded to the advice before picking up the bowl with vegetable oil. "So vegetable oil first?"

"Ana~ Of course. Then it goes as the following, garlic, dried shrimp, pickled radish and stir a little." The Canadian followed the instructions as he listen intently on the Asian's words. "Next is protein, which we bought tofu, chicken, and shrimp. So place that in. Then eggs."

He followed quickly glad to have Francis' love of cooking. The Thai didn't take much of a break as he talked normally with each ingredient placed in.

"Oh, eggs are important as you don't really want to break them. Here, I'll show you." He moved to the right side of the Canadian and held his wrist as he moved his hands breaking the eggs gently while moving the rest of the ingredients towards the edges of the pan.

Matthew blushed at their sudden closeness though from the Thai's point of view, it doesn't seem like he realized how close they were as he focused on the food in front of them. His body was slightly brushed up against his to be able to move the blond's right hand with his own right hand. His hands were slightly callous as he held onto the softer Canadian's hands firmly.

"Ana, okay so you leave it like that for a bit and let the eggs cook for a bit." He spoke into the Canadian's ear before letting go of his hands and reached over to get the noodles. He checked them before dumping the water out.

Matthew kept his focus down on the pan in front of him, after the Thai went to the sink. He watched the food simmer in the pan, he turned his head towards Tau. "Hey Tau..."

Tau was already standing in front of him, looking directly at him. His face inched closer. "Ana... You look red, are you okay?"

Matthew jumped back slightly. "Yea... It's probably just the heat..." He laughed it off nervously.

Tau nodded as he took the noodles and dropped it into the pan. "Now all we need to do it put the noodles to bed."

"...Put the noodles to bed?" He raised a brow.

He once against took a hold of his hand and maneuver it around the pan. The wooden spoon scooped up the ingredients and moved it onto the noodles. "Like that, just do it all around and then mix it."

Matthew nodded as he followed the instructions that the Asian said. Tau stood by watching closely to the food.

A knock interrupted their focus as he turned towards the door. "I'll get it. It's probably finish now." The Asian went towards the door.

Matthew was about to stop him, but he was already out of the kitchen by then. He sighed and turned off the fire. He reached towards one of the cabinets to grab the plates before hearing a familiar voice at the door.

"Hey Mattie! I'm back and- who the heck are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I may have used and the plot.

Glad to see there's a number of you reading in the shadows. Anyways the next chapter will be in works soon hopefully if not it should be up by Thanksgiving break, if the professors decides to not overwork me on break that is. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please do review if you get the time, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 6

The one thing Matthew knew for sure was that Al was one overprotective brother. Without much of a compromise, he'd often drag him into strange situations or never allowed him out of his sight. Due to him, he was always hidden in the shadows during his years at school.

Matthew turned off the stove and ran over to the door. He wanted to make sure Al wasn't doing anything. Standing in front of him, his brother and friend stared each other off. Al with a frown as Tau's smile falter slightly. Al stared at him for a couple minutes longer, thinking. "...you look very familiar now that I think about it..."

Did he really not recognize him? Matthew wondered. "Al, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?"

His brother looked over, his grin appeared. "Haven't you heard? Hurricane John just got up towards the East Coast; all the airports in New York are closed so the flight got cancelled." He walked into the room with his carry-on bag, setting it in on the table. "I hope you don't mind me crashing again."

"For how long?"

"Probably until tomorrow. They already put me on an available flight for the next day around noon again." He spoke casually before looking at Tau again, suspiciously. "So... who are you?"

"I'm Tau, who are you?"

He walked over putting an arm around Matthew. "Mattie's heroic older brother."

Matthew sighed, unsurprised at this. "This is Al, Tau. He's my older brother."

"Matt, you forgot the 'heroic' part of it, dude." His brother grinned reaching over towards him.

Matthew ducked to get away from Al's head lock before looking towards the Asian. "Hey Tau, can you plate the food? I need to talk to my brother."

Tau nodded. "Ana, of course." He walked away, feeling the older brother's eyes on him as he went to the kitchen.

Matthew frowned looking at Alfred. "You're being rude to my guest."

"Who is he? He looks familiar. How did you meet him?"

He stared back at him, tilting his head a bit.  
"Wait, Al, you really don't know him?"

"I do... I know I do," his eyes kept his watch on the Asian in the kitchen. "...I just can't seem to pinpoint it. But you're avoiding the question!" He exclaimed. "How did you meet him?"

"In the coffee shop, he's helping me with my current book."

"Really? Another writer?"

"No... He's a boxer..."

There seemed to be a slight sparkle in his eyes as he looked back. "Amateur boxer?"

Matthew opened his mouth about to say something, but stopped when he realized he wasn't too sure what Tau was except he was a boxer. "Maybe? I'm not too sure..."

"You're not sure and he's in your house?! What if he's a murderer and he's only trying to be alone with you to kill you? O-Or a sex offender and he'll do things to you Mattie." He grabbed his shoulder. "Bad things..."

"Ana... I can hear you..." Tau stood at the kitchen entry. It was clear that he was a bit uncomfortable with what was being discussed. "If it's a bother, I can leave, Matthew."

"No, you're my guest Tau, it's alright." He frowned looking at his brother. "Al, Tau isn't like that. Can't you give people the benefit of the doubt?"

"No." He walked towards the Asian, their heights were similar, but Al had an inch or two over him. He frowned looking down at him. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a boxer. Though I'm sure Matthew already said that." He smiled at the brother, a forced one, but none the less, a smile.

"Amateur?"

"Of course, it's only for fun after all."

"Are you in tournaments?" Tau nodded. His eyes narrowed. "Recently?"

"Yesterday, if you want to be exact."

And it clicked. "Wait... Tau... You were in the ring yesterday weren't you?" Another nod. Alfred turned towards his brother. "I thought you didn't know anything about boxing! And yet you have a boxer as a friend?"

"I just met him though..."

"How mean..." Tau teased lightly. "We've known each other for a few days... I don't think it's that recent..."

The American didn't notice the teasing as he turned back to the Thai. "Do you know Sean?"

"I've run into him a few times, but I don't know him that well... Why?"

"He's Al's favorite boxer currently." Matthew said dryly.

"His style is awesome; you should've seen it, Mattie! No one is going to beat him. He'll win it all... Oh, no offense, Tau."

"None taken... He's an interesting one, but I've only seen him box a few times. Slugger without a doubt."

"But that's what makes it interesting. Not saying yours isn't good..."

Matthew sighed listening to Al continued talking excitedly about boxing. Despite that the tension was gone, Tau still looked uncomfortable as he listened to Al. "Hey, how about we just eat, me and Tau made some food."

"I've already plated three plates. Shall we eat then?"

The three ate in the living room, Al continued talking as he ate. Spatting out a few bits of food. Tau listened as he ate, looking over to Matthew a few times, who was slowly disappearing into the background. He gave him a worried expression, but Matthew smiled giving him a wave that it was fine. Once he looked away, he sighed heavily watching his brother speak. He had gotten lost after he started talking about the other boxers. None of which he knew about.

Tau hadn't spoken much either as he listened to the older brother ramble on only saying a few words when given the chance. It wasn't until thirty minutes into this one-sided conversation that his phone rang. He excused himself to the kitchen before picking up the phone.

Matthew watched before looking at his brother. "Hey Al..." He looked over giving him his attention. "Not that I mind having you here... but," his voice was starting to get softer as he tried to find the right words. "I think you're bothering Tau with all of this..."

"Mattie, I can't hear you, speak up, dude."

He was about to start again when he was interrupted by Tau. "Ana... Lien's coming here, so I'll start cleaning up in the kitchen."

"Oh, let me help." He grabbed the empty plates and followed. "Al, you can watch tv or something if you'd like?"

He shrugged and turned on the TV flipping through the channels.

Matthew let out a sigh of relief as he placed the dishes into the kitchen as Tau started washing them. "Sorry about that... I hadn't expected my brother to show up."

He chuckled. "It's fine, your brother is an interesting character. Especially compared to you. Regardless, I still enjoyed today's cooking session." Setting some of the plates onto the drying rank as he finished washing them. "Did you still want to have a field trip tomorrow? If you're not busy that is..."

"Sure, but where are we going?" He questioned before seeing the Thai grin.

"Who knows? Somewhere rural I suppose. I'll go rent something for tomorrow unless you have a car?"

Matthew shook his head. "I've never needed one since I was in the city..." Not to mention the cost of gas and car payments wouldn't have helped his situation. During times where he needed money, he would often get a part-time job to help paid the bills. Arthur and Francis had offered to help, but they had their own payments to worry about. Not to mention Francis was living in New York City where prices seemed unfair majority of the time. Al was living with his friend Kiku in New York City as well. He didn't want to leave most of the burden on Kiku, even if it felt like he did sometimes.

"That's fine then. I'll get the privilege of driving you. I'll meet you here at eight and we'll find a rural area for your story."

* * *

The next morning, the Canadian double checked his bag. Tau said not to carry much, but enough in case they were to get lost and had to stay somewhere. Which left him with spare clothes, a notebook for data, a map and hygiene items. He pulled the strings on the bag and headed out, seeing his brother once again snoring away on the couch, a goofy grin on his face as he muttered incoherent words. He left a note on the door to remind his brother to remember to lock the door.

Outside, Tau was sitting on a red motorcycle, waving to him. "Ana~ Good morning."

"So this is why you said to pack extremely light."

"Well I've never bothered learning how to drive a car as easiest way to get around back home was by bike or motorcycle..." He got off and placed his bag into the compartment and gave him the helmet and gloves before getting onto the bike. "It's cold so you may want to have these on."

Matthew nodded before placing the helmet over his head, brushing out a few strand piece of blond hair. He climbed on behind Tau, putting on the gloves.

Tau revved the bike, looking over his shoulder. "Hold on, okay?"

His hand grip onto his shoulders. "Any clue where we're going?"

"Nope~" He kicked the stand and speeded down the street.

Matthew yelped almost losing his grip. Cold air blasted past them as Tau drove towards the edge of the city. His body shivered slightly from the wind. His face was protected with the shield, but it didn't stop the goose bumps that formed on his arms. His grip tightened on the Asian's shoulder with each turn. Once Tau stopped at a red light, he transferred his grip to around his waist, holding on tighter.

He felt the Thai tense up a bit before turning his head slightly. "Are you okay back there?" He yelled.

"Yea. Forgot how powerful a motorcycle was..." Tau nodded as he drove out of the city. Matthew clung on holding onto the Asian feeling the warmth that emanated from him. A light blush cross his face when he realized the position they were in, plus the closeness. He could have held onto the bike itself from the back handle, but with the speed that Tau went and limited knowledge of physics, he didn't want to risk it flying backwards.

They stayed quiet as the noise from the wind didn't allow them to talk. Matthew didn't mind, he would probably be embarrass and end up stuttering if he were to talk. He turned out towards the scenery to relax his mind. The urban scenes slowly change, unfolding before his eyes, amazed at the different scenery before him.

Trees rose before them as they sped through the suburban area. It shaded them from the sun that eventually peaked higher in the sky. Tau turned, pulling into a parking lot. He stopped at one of the lots and pulled off his helmet, turning around towards Matthew. "Did you want to get breakfast here? It'll be another hour or so before we get into the rural areas."

Matthew looked at restaurant and nodded, letting go of him as he got off the bike, stretching a bit. "So you did know where we were going this whole time?"

He looked at him sheepishly. "I might have gazed at a map last night, but I didn't memorize it or anything..." He spoke as they went into the building. The waitress there brought them to a stall and gave them their menus. "I'm Liz and I'll be your waitress this morning. Anything to drink?"

"Water." Tau mentioned as he look through the selections.

Matthew looked over to her. "Same."

She nodded and walked away.

Matthew peeked up from his menu. "So where are we going to?"

"Family farm if anything. Apparently there's a lot in the area, but I wanted one in a wide open place."

"And you found one?"

"Not exact, but it'll work out."

The brunette came back with their drinks. "You two aren't from around here are you?" Placing the cups and straws down.

Tau shook his head. "Nope, we just drove from Chicago, but wanted to get food before heading out some more.

"Having a lover's vacation?" She mused.

Matthew almost choked on his water. "W-We're not dating..."

Tau chuckled at Matthew's reaction. "No, we're just friends, Liz."

She pouted a bit, but her smile returned. "Well you two look absolutely adorable on that bike together, so I just assumed..." She pulled out her pen and paper. "So what would it be for you?"

"Breakfast special." Tau folded the menu and returned it to her.

"And you?"

"Pancake deluxe."

She nodded and took the menus back. "Alright and please do save room for dessert, my dear husband makes the best molten chocolate cake here, unlike that lousy chef of ours." She turned and headed towards the counter. "Hey lousy chef! One breakfast special and one pancake deluxe!"

"I've heard ya, you crazy woman! No need to yell!"

"What was that Gilbert? You wanted me to fire you?"

Tau smiled watching them before turning towards Matthew. "How was your brother after I left?"

"In the same position since you left, screaming and yelling at the game." Leaning back against the cushion stall getting comfortable.

"He must be really into the game."

"He loves baseball." Matthew cringed a bit at the sport.

A brow raised. "Not a fan?"

"Not since we played when we were younger..." The Thai stared, confused. "Al likes being pitcher and when we play, he often aims a bit too low..."

He nodded understanding. "I see... Well at least you don't have to worry too much now a days."

"Well except for Thanksgiving. The whole family, even those in other countries, come to celebrate and we tend to play a sport during that time since we usually have enough people..."

"That sounds like fun... But would your female family members join?"

"Majority are males actually. I think there's only two females that shows up every year and they often ignore us or cheer us on."

Tau smiled softly. "Sounds like a fun family reunion."

Matthew looked down a bit, smiling. "Yea... even if I hate the sport... I don't mind spending it with my family..."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I missed Thanksgiving upload, it was finished, but holidays and family ended up pushing it back to Sunday. BUT good news, Chapter 8 is completed and Chapter 9 is in the works. I do have important news unfortunately so I'll just bold it as I have a feeling none of you really read the section up here anyways. ** PLEASE READ:** The next chapter, so chapter 8 I will be putting this story on **HIATUS**. Now hear me out here. I want to go back and edit the story. As of now I feel like the lack of viewers or no reviews is because the story is a CRACK pairing, but I also feel like the story isn't grabbing people's attention like I want it to for them to write reviews. For that reason I will go back and edit and fix up the story somehow. I'm not entirely sure as of now how long it'll take because I don't have a beta-reader (or at least an official one). I'll probably keep writing chapters while editing because I don't want to give this story up, but for now the story will go on hiatus and won't be updated for a while. So yay if you read through this cause now you know the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Anyways enjoy the story, I would love to hear some opinions from you guys and hope you enjoy the last two chapters for now.

I apologize ahead of time for grammar issues as I haven't been able to go through and fix it due to schoolwork and family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; Himaruya Hidekaz own it. I only own any OCs I have used and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 7

Some would say that when you're going on a trip. It's best to plan beforehand. Tau denied all of that and runs sporadically ahead without a need to be tied down with a schedule.

Matthew smiled, listening to Tau's story back in his homeland. He was here on a work visa along with his sister. The food came as they spoke about their family members. Eventually they started to share stories to see which family could outdo the other in how bad they were.

"Alright, well Al thought it was a good idea to allow Arthur to cook for a week since he was upset that Francis always cooked when they visit."

"So? You don't get gourmet food for a week?" Raising a brow. He understood that Matthew's cooking inspiration was his cousin Francis.

"Arthur can't really cook... it somehow comes out charred every time. We're not sure how it happens."

"So food poisoning for a week?"

"We almost ended up in the hospital!" He laughed a the memory. "Francis had to sneak us food by the third day."

Tau laughed. "Well I'm glad you guys are still alive."

"Barely..." He leaned his elbow on the table, looking towards the Asian. "We were tempted to do a detox right after too..."

"Alright, well I don't have a cooking story. But we were all placed on a diet one time by Lien."

Matthew blinked, looking at him. He didn't seem like he would need one. "You too?"

"Yea, me too. She's always so strict even when she was younger. She said if one of us was on it, then all of us should be. We had a check up from the doctor's they said that some of us were had too much sodium in our system while others were taking in too many calories for our age."

Matthew chuckled. "Alright. So what were you placed on?"

"More vegetables and less sweets."

"So you were one of those kids that didn't like vegetables too?"

"It's not that I don't mind it now... but it's always brussels sprouts..." His expression turned sour. "She wouldn't let me leave the table until I ate all of them..."

"Sounds like a typical mom."

"She made me sat there all night! I couldn't go to bed! She slept on the floor to make sure I didn't leave. I was stuck there with two of my cousins all night."

Matthew burst into laughter. He has met Lien a few times, she did have that air of seriousness, but didn't expect it to be that bad when she was younger. "Did you sleep at all?"

He folded his arm. "Yea at the table. Mei took pity on us and gave us pillows and blankets. We just sat there in the dark with brussels sprouts on our plates."

"And you eventually ate it?"

Tau sighed sadly. "Yea... we weren't allowed to eat breakfast if we didn't finish them..."

"How long did this last?"

"Until the doctor said we were 'healthy' again." Using his fingers to air quote the word.

"How was the food?" The waitress stopped by picking up the empty plates.

Tau smiled. "It was great. Thank you."

The Canadian nodded.

"Oh good, at least he did something right..." She smiled. "Did you want any desserts? I promise they'll be amazing."

Tau looked at Matthew. He gave a look back, nodding a bit before giving her his casual smile. "Sure, why not?"

"Fantastic!" She gave them the dessert menu. "I'll give you some time to look at it." She turned around and went back to the counter.

"So? How was my food?" The cook grinned at her.

She frowned. "At least you didn't mess it up. They're just being nice to you."

"Pssh, you just don't want to admit that my food's awesome."

"That's cause it's not. Where's Roderich? They're going to order dessert." She said placing the metal tray down with the dishes as she brush the front side of her skirt.

"Playing piano, what else? I'll make them instead. They'll be awesomer."

She grabbed the metal tray and hit him over the head. "Like hell I'll let you do that!"

"Interesting atmosphere..." Matthew watched the two before looking towards Tau.

He nodded. "But it's nice, isn't it? Like a homey feeling." Smiling softly as he looked around the diner.

Matthew smiled, nodding. "Yea, kinda like home with all the arguing..." He felt at peace like this, leaning against the felt in the stall. Calming. It's almost like he wanted this feeling to last forever. Casually chatting about the past and heading towards someplace without any knowledge. But it was fine. No problems in the world. He felt that he didn't have any worries. Even when in reality he had many.

"Any thoughts on desserts?"

"I'm thinking the strawberry shortcake...you?"

"Well she did say that he made good molten chocolate cakes. So I'll probably get that." He pointed to the picture.

The Hungarian returned to take their orders again, smiling happily that they were getting desserts. She turned around yelling again. "Roderich! Strawberry shortcake and molten chocolate cake!" Her tone sweeter than when she spoke to the cook. She turned to them. "So where are you guys going?"

"No idea, Tau's driving."

Tau nodded. "It's a surprise~ Though I'm still wondering where we're going too."

She innerly squealed. "Well I hope you'll enjoy it, wherever you go. Just try not to get caught in the storm later tonight."

"Ana, we should be back in Chicago by then. It's supposed to be late tonight?"

She nodded. "Around nine according to the newscast. It's windy too so it may cause issues if you're driving around in a motorcycle."

"Thanks for the notice, we'll make sure to keep an eye out, Liz."

The brunette nodded before going back to the counter.

"Do you really have no idea where we're going, Tau?"

"Hmm? Ah, well... I may know the direction, but I'm not quick sure on the destination. So we'll see when we get there." He smiled leaning on the table with his elbows. "Just trust me, okay?"

Matthew looked at him, slightly surprised on the words. Then again, he was starting to realize the last few days that there was something about him that allowed him to give his trust to him easily. He smiled. "I will."

The Thai smiled happily.

The desserts were set in front of them, beautifully designed. The waitress smile happily as a man dressed in a long navy coat stood by her. "I do hope you enjoy them."

"He makes the best desserts in this area."

Matthew watched the two. The woman smiled at the man lovingly as he returned a reassuring smile. He wondered, how it feels to love another like that. Would his character be able to find someone where he could trust and love them without a second thought? He looked down at his dessert, thinking. Would it be nice?

"Matthew... If you keep staring like that, the cake will become shy and run away."

"Huh? What?" He looked up to the Thai.

"Oh nothing... You look deep in thought."

He looked down at the cake again. "Just wondering about Liz and her husband." Tau looked at him quizzically. "I was wondering if the character in my book would be able to fall in love like that

He chuckled. "Maybe, I guess that's the beauty of a story, somehow, they find a way to fall in love. It's nice isn't it? It's like the writer is the ruler of the character that determines what happens to them."

"Sounds a bit... devious, Tau..." Unsure if the Asian was trying to make a nice comment.

"But we as the readers get to fall in love with these characters and understand what happens to them. Go through the ups and downs, cry and smile along with them. In the end, it works out, doesn't it?"

He smiled softly. "Yea... it's nice to always see the end results and how far the characters go."

Matthew quickly finished the dessert before waving to the staff and left with Tau.

"Come back again!" She yelled, waving to them. She smiled. "Hopefully as a couple."

"Elizaveta... I just saw the news, the storm might be coming faster due to the wind... I've instructed Gilbert to bring some of the umbrellas inside."

Liz headed out of the diner about to warn them, but they zoomed by her back onto the road. She held down her skirt to prevent it from flying before watching them go. "I hope they'll be okay..."

Matthew held onto the Asian as he looked up to the skies ahead of them. It was starting to get cloudy compared to earlier partly cloudy. It was still chilly as they drove down the road. The wind felt like tiny needles poking into his sides. Tau speeded through the empty road. It curved every so often, but majority of it was a straight path.

Large vast fields sat on either side of them. The land stretched for miles. Due to colder seasons, there wasn't any crops that were grown, but he could imagine if they were tall corn stalks how high would they grow. He'll have to remind himself to look at it next summer. For now he could see the end of it where the trees stood barely.

Tau eventually stopped turning into a barn area, parking next to a car. He took off his helmet. "This looks interesting. Let's go here."

"A farm?" Matthew took off his helmet, looking around. There were kids running around with their families. School buses were parked as well as students got off and looked around.

"Well you did say rural, usually I would think that'll be a farm like area. Though it's popular for schools and families, it'll at least give you a sense of how it looks." He put his helmet in the storage compartment with Matthew's.

Matthew had his bag with him to allow space for the helmets. They walked around the farm area dodging the tiny children flying around like bullets. He didn't mind thought, he had a fondness for kids. He always thought he would become a teacher, but in the end, writing won that battle.

He walked around taking notes here and there about the building, the animals squealing. His thoughts, what he saw, standing in the place of his character. It all flowed though him. "Tau, this is amazing. It's just..." He turned to talk to him, blinking when the Asian was missing. "...Tau?" Where did he go? He wondered.

"Chicken?"

Matthew turned around and jumped back when he saw the live hen in front of him. "Holy..."

Tau laughed. "You'll hurt the poor hen's feelings, Matthew..."

"Tau... when did you... how..." He tried to formulate the words in his head, looking at the hen clucking. "How did you get the chicken?"

"Ah, so this is your writer friend." A tan man with messy brown hair and bright green eyes smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He held a hand out with a grin.

Matthew shook his hand still confused. "I'm Matthew Williams." He looked at Tau for answers.

"I'm owner of the farm here. When I saw this guy though, I instantly knew him from yesterday's match. "It was a very good match! Muy bien, Señor Tau."

Tau returned the Spanish man's bright smile with one that match. "Thank you, it's an honor to meet someone that watches me. Also thank you for letting me hold the chicken." He returned the hen to him.

"No problem! I'm more than happy to help." He turned and held the chicken out towards Matthew. "Would you like to hold it too?"

"Oh..." Matthew put his notebook into his bag before taking the hen from him. The feathers were soft as it looked around. Her wings were flapping a bit.

"Oh Señor, keep a grip or else-" The hen jumped away and started running away. Matthew screamed a bit letting go of her. "Ay! Come back here!" He ran after the chicken.

"S-Should we help?" Matthew's eyes were still wide from what had happened.

Tau chuckled. "Sure, why not?" He ran after Antonio. Matthew was close behind them. Tau caught up easily to the farmer. "Ana~ How do we catch a chicken?"

"Oh, it's quite easy... you corner her and hope for the best."

"How is that easy?!" The Canadian exclaimed.

"But it does sound fun, Matthew..." Tau chased after the chicken. The chicken jumped each time the Spaniard jumped at her. It cluck and continued on.

The children laughed and smiled seeing the chicken out and about. Some chase alongside them, but the parents and teachers stopped them.

The three of them chased and tackled to catch it. Antonio and Tau even bumped heads a few times trying to grabbed it at the same time. They laughed it off before chasing after her again. Matthew tried several times to sneak up on her, but the chicken would turn her head, noticing him and ran off in the other direction.

Tau and Antonio stood back to back looking around. "Where did she go?"

"Ana... I'm not sure..." A similar confused look as he looked left and right.

Matthew blinked watching them as the chicken walked between their legs. "Umm... guys..." They looked over before Matthew pointed towards the chicken walking through Tau's legs.

"Got it!" Antonio jumped diving under Tau's legs knocking over Tau in the process. He caught the chicken, but Tau fell over knocking the wind out of him. He let go as the hen continued on.

Matthew burst out laughing. "A-Are you okay?" He ran over helping them up.

Tau smiled. "I'm fine, but I think I body slammed him by accident. Antonio, are you okay?"

"D-Don't worry... I'm fine..." He said trying to catch him breath. He stood up, stretching his back a bit.

"Che palle, what are you doing, stupid bastard?" He had the hen in his hands. Light brown hair with a curl that parted from his hair. Blazed amber eyes as he frowned at Antonio.

Antonio smiled at him. "Lovi, I thought you were still buying things in town?"

"I just got back to watching you pathetically catch a chicken. Damn it and apologize to the visitor you knocked over." He left with the chicken.

Antonio looked at the two. "That's Lovino, my boyfriend. He also works on the farm with me." He looked towards Tau. "Are you okay though?"

"You cushioned my fall, is your back okay?"

Antonio nodded slightly. "Yea, don't worry. Well I should get back to work, you're free to touch any animals you want, just tell Lovi or me and we'll bring you to it."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, Antonio... Is it possible for us to go out into the fields?"

"Si, of course. You're always welcome to."

"You bastard! Toni! Get your ass in here!"

"Oh, gotta go. I'll see you later!" He waved as he ran off towards one of the sheds.

Tau waved as he turned towards Matthew. "Shall we then?"

The two walked out into the middle of the fields. Matthew looked around. Wide open fields all around him. The wind flew through his long golden hair. He felt free as he walked around the area. No boundaries, nothing holding him down. "Tau..."

"Hmm?" He walked over next to him.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I really appreciate it..."

He smiled. "No problem. I'm enjoying being here with you too."

He looked up to the sky noticing the darker clouds before looking down at the landscape. He wondered how beautiful it would be on a sunny day with crops that filled the land.

Tau blinked before looking up to the sky. "Ana... it looks like it's about to rain... I felt a rain drop."

Matthew looked up as well. "Didn't Liz say it was going to rain tonight?"

"That's what I thought too..."

"We should go then..."

The two left the fields heading back to the cycle, feeling a light drizzle. They got back to the lot when they heard the Spaniard's voice. "Are you two leaving?"

"It's starting to rain, so we should head home soon."

"Where do you two live?"

"Chicago."

"Dios Mio... That's a two hour drive. Why don't you two stay, si? Lovi won't mind."

"Like hell I would mind. Don't just take in strangers off the street."

"But Lovi it's going to pour and they live in Chicago." He whined a bit. "And look, they're on a motorcycle."

"Where exactly are they going to sleep asshole? The barn?" He frowned, putting his hands on his hips.

Tau put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, don't worry. We'll just find a hotel to stay or something."

The sky started thundering as the families and kids were going back into their car and leaving.

"Nonsense, we'll find room, won't we Lovi?"

He huffed, frowning. "Whatever, if they rob us, you're sleeping with the pigs for the next month." He walked back.

He smiled happily. "Come on, bring your bike into the shed." Leading Tau towards the shed.

Tau looked at Matthew. "Are you fine with this?"

Matthew nodded. "Sure, but is it fine you're here?" He wasn't opposed to it and he did enjoy the feeling of being here. It gave him some piece of mind.

"I'll let Lien know and maybe go benchpress some pigs or something..." He joked.

He shook his head, chuckling at the Thai's silliness. "Fine, I'll spot you then." Following after him.


End file.
